Christmas Story
by bballgirl3022
Summary: Adam gets stuck and Jo helps him out. Season 5 Spoilers, AU after Season 5, Adam/Jo mentions of Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel


**Title: Christmas Story**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Adam/Jo, mentions of Sam/Gabriel and Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Season 5  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU after season 5  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural or make money for this.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Adam gets stuck and Jo helps him out.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>739  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Thanks to moonofblindness for giving me this prompt when I asked Christmas story ideas.

Also thanks to moonofblindness for looking this over for me.

**Christmas Story**

Adam should have never gotten into a drinking contest with the Winchesters.

They had been drinking for years and Adam was just a newbie. The last time he had hard liquor was freshman year at a frat party. He spent the next day puking his guts into the toilet.

Thus trying to drink the Winchesters under the table was not his brightest moment; especially since he agreed to a dare that involved sticking his tongue to a pole in Bobby's junkyard.

He was stuck. Not cold necessarily because the alcohol was doing a pretty good job of keeping him warm. Adam was uncomfortable though, hugging a pole was not how he expected to spend his night.

Sam and Dean left awhile ago. They said they were going to find a way to help him out, and Adam would bet anything they'd left him out here as they got distracted by their angels. The bastards.

He'd been yelling for what felt like hours before he heard footsteps.

"'elp! "elp!"

"Adam?" Oh God. Jo. Why did Jo have to be the one to find him like this?

"There you are. Oh, you really are stuck," she chuckles. He can imagine the smile on her face in response to his current predicament. "You know when Dean said you got your tongue stuck, I didn't exactly believe him. But here you are."

"'eah. Libble 'elp 'ere." This is just embarrassing.

"Right, of course. What should I do?" She walked around so Adam could see two of her around the pole he was stuck to.

"S'eam," he attempts to say.

"Steam?" she questions. Adam nods and winces when a tiny part of his tongue rips away from the pole and takes part of the skin with it.

Adam sees her nod and then Jo leaves his field of vision. He panics a little. She wouldn't just leave him here would she?

There is a warm breath against his cheek.

"'o?"

"Stop trying to talk," she chastises. "You'll just make it worse." Jo is bossy and Adam obeys without question. He's afraid she'll leave or rip his tongue off. Both options are equally unappealing at this moment.

Jo continues to blow hot air on Adam's tongue. It's a long, slow process and it is making Adam want things; things that he's been avoiding thinking about since he arrived at Bobby's.

Adam has liked Jo for awhile, ever since they ended up at Bobby's house. Watching her trade barbs with his brothers and handle a knife were amazing. Not to mention that she's beautiful, strong, and feisty.

It's a long time later before Adam's tongue gains its freedom. His tongue feels raw and his mouth is dry and has a funny taste to it.

He blames the alcohol for what happens after that.

One minute they are chatting as they walk back to the house, and the next Adam has Jo pinned against a beat up Ford. His tongue is in her mouth and it hurts a bit, but this is just too good to stop now.

Jo is tugging at his hair and the second his cold fingertips graze her skin and it's over.

"We should go inside," she says, or commands, he's not quite sure. Her cheeks are flushed from the cold, her lips are puffy and it's distracting.

Adam nods. Their breath mingles in the chilly night air as Jo reaches to put Adam's hair back to its normal state.

It's sort of futile. As soon as they walk through that door everyone will take one look at them and _know_ what they've been doing.

"Finally," Sam says smiling brightly as soon as they set foot in the door.

"I thought you two would never stop staring at each other," Dean comments.

"No one could ever be as bad as you and Cas," Gabriel quips. Dean flushes and Castiel just tilts his head in confusion.

That starts an argument between the two while their partners watch its progress back and forth like it's a tennis match.

Adam looks over to Ellen. Jo's mother is intimidating and if she doesn't approve of their relationship, then Adam will never touch her daughter again. He's quite partial to the way his limbs currently are.

Ellen doesn't look angry though. She's smiling and nods in a way that Adam assumes means he has her approval.

Then Jo drags him upstairs and nothing else seems important at that moment.


End file.
